Good Consequences
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Standard #6 for The House Competition-Harry had been thinking about this for a while, he should use Hermione's time turner to go back and save his parents life. But he wasn't sure how many turns it would take. But he'd go however far it took, just for the possibility of saving not only himself, but mainly his parents. He would do anything to escape the Dursleys.


_House: Slytherin_

_Year: 5th_

_Class: Potions_

_Story Category: Standard_

_Prompt: [Object] Time Turner_

_Word Count: 1767  
Title: Good Consequences_

* * *

A/N: OC Harry, Not too sure about the other characters.

Harry has been thinking about this for a while, he should use Hermione's time turner to go back and save his parents life. But he wasn't sure how many turns it would take. But he'd go, just for the possibility of saving not only himself, but mainly his parents.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure if it would work, but he had hope. Of course he'd been warned from trying to go back to far, but he couldn't _not _try. So he nicked Hermione's time-turner one evening, while she'd been busy berating their house-mates for not studying enough. He had momentarily felt bad for them, but he needed to go back and try to rescue his parents. So he waited until they were all asleep before slipping away with his invisibility cloak.

The teen didn't stop until he was locked in an abandoned. Then he threw off his cloak and pulled the long chain from his pocket. He could faintly hear Hermione's voice, listing off the reasons this was a _bad_ idea, but he ignored it. Tossing the chain around him, he twisted the small dial 15 times, for how many years it had been since his parents murder.

Before the room began spinning around him, Harry found he hated being sensitive to magic as he passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan, there were murmurs all around him. Which confused him, since the room had been vacant when he'd entered. And then he remembered. He'd used Hermione's Time-Turner to try and save his parents.

The teen stood quickly, having to throw his arms out as he became dizzy. "What year is it?"

He hadn't bothered waiting for his vision to clear, he needed to know if he'd made it. He jumped though, when a familiar voice snapped at him. "_Potter?_ What exactly are you doing in my class?"

Harry flinch, before fumbling as he pulled the time-turner out of his shirt. If he was still in a time where Snape recognized him, then he hadn't gone back far enough. Once he'd gotten a steady hold on the accessory, he turned it a further fifteen spins; hoping that he'd gotten it right this time. Though he vaguely became aware of the Potions Professor yelling his name, he let the world spin out of focus around him. Before grunting as he lost his footing due to the sudden stopping of time.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" A man sneered from behind him.

He was sure he'd jumped far enough back! Why was he still appearing when Snape was Potions Professor? Harry flinched at the tone, before turning to face the dark and surly Professor. Whose sneer was just as he'd remembered, though the man looked years younger.

Though he looked different, he could tell that the man was every bit the same as his apparently future self. The man needed a life, Harry decided. Besides, how far pack had he gone this time? Would he have too keep jumping through time just to reach his parents? He certainly hoped not.

"What year is it Professor?" He asked, being polite might make things easier.

Said Professor just stared at him for several moments, before scowling at him. Probably for his manners. "How is it you just _appeared_ in the middle of my classroom, Mr?"

There was no way he'd be telling this man his name. He knew of the legendary dislike and hatred his Potions Professor held for his father and anything associated. So he remained silent, even at the mans prompting and subtle glances behind him.

He sighed, but ultimately ignored the students that the man was no doubt glaring into submission. Harry had hoped that just _once_ someone would just answer his questions when he landed. That way he'd be able to gauge his next jump. So he turned his focus back onto the Potions Professor.

"What is the year, please, Professor?" His voice taking on a slightly demanding tone.

Someone else answered though, as their Professor seemed to be too shocked for words, "1985."

Instead of being upset, he figured fifteen spins had taken him back five years. So he'd gone thirty years in the past so far. He was so close to his parents. Just fifteen more turns and he'd arrive long before Voldemort ever got close to his parents or himself. He ignored the snerring and snide remarks from the dour Professor and once again pulled out the time-turner.

* * *

When Harry finally landed after having spun the time turner again, the teen was glad to see that the room was empty. So he threw his Invisibility cloak over himself and left for Hogsmead. He was almost positive that he had landed at the right time, so he needed to go to a floo and find his parents.

By the time he got the slumbering town, he was tired and fatigued. But he couldn't stop now. He needed to find his parents as soon as possible and warn them. They had to be prepared. And then everything would be the way it was supposed to be. He'd never get sent to the Dursleys and he'd finally have a family.

Just as Harry had reached the Hog-Head Pub, he noticed that his stolen time-turner was leaking the sand that was inside of it. He frowned, wondering if that was possibly a problem, but then shrugged it off. It couldn't be that bad, right? Harry settled on going to the Ministry first, he could always request to speak to James Potter. It would probably be the best.

So when no one was looking at the fireplace, Harry threw in a fist full of powder and shouted MINISTRY of MAGIC. And off he went. Though when he went flying out the other end, his stomach protested. He hated Wizarding transportation, in any form.

"Can I help you sir?" Someone asked from his right.

Though Harry was too terrified to answer. The time-turner he'd stolen from Hermione had gotten banged up in the Floo, as nearly all the sand was gone. Having escaped from a crack in the side. What was he going to do? He was sure he'd need more sand that what was left? Would _this_ ministry even supply him with some? Or would they think him Dark for having used Time-travel, and lock him in Azkaban?

"Sir?" The voice prompted, again.

It shook Harry out of his spiralling thoughts momentarily as he glanced at the Ministry worker. "Sorry. James Potter?"

Harry knew he wasn't James, but his mind was having a hard time functioning. This plan had seemed like a good idea, brilliant eve, when he'd had a way home. But here he was, perpetually stuck in fifteen years in the past. What would happen to him, if he died in the past?

"Auror Potter isn't here at the moment, would you like to leave a message for him?"

The teen cradled the Time-turner in his hand, keeping it from spilling anymore sand out. But leaving his father a message was his only option. He probably didn't have much time. There was enough sand for him to at least _try_ to get home. So he took the offered Quill and Parchment.

_Mr. Potter, _

_You don't know me, but I'm from a time where you aren't alive anymore._

_I came to warn you about the consequences of you trusting the wrong people. _

_Make yourself and Lily the Secret Keepers. Don't trust anyone. _

_None of the Marauders are a safe option, only you and Lily._

_He __**will **__come, you __**must **__stay hidden._

_H.J.P_

He refused to look at the note again, he just folded it up and put it in an envelope and then used the wax to seal it. The Auror promised to hand deliver it to the man. So Harry pulled his time-turner close and threw the chain back over himself.

The teen ignored the Aurors rambling about him having a time-turner as he quickly spun it forward as many times as he could. Just hoping to land somewhere close to where he'd left. But he wasn't so sure he'd make it. With a sort of finality, he closed his eyes and let himself pass out as the world blurred and went on around him.

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" A voice was frantic with worry. "Harry?! Are you alright?"

Harry groaned as he sat up. Merlin his head felt like it was going to split open. What the hell had happened? Last thing he remembered was going to sleep and then there was a time-turner. But surely that was a dream?

The teen groaned again as his eyesight cleared, "What year is it?"

"Honestly, Harry. You cannot be pulling these stunts anymore." His Professor snapped, her voice full of worry.

"Professor McGonogall? Where am I?" It suspiciously looked like the Potions classroom. But it was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used.

"I've flooed your parents, they are very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter." the Transfiguration Professor sighed.

His _parents_ were coming here? That wasn't right, his parents were dead, weren't they? "Excuse me? What? What year is it?"

Harry could hear his professor sighing, as he brushed his clothes off. Though he wasn't too worried about her. There was no way his parents were still alive. So this had to be a dream, or he was stuck in a time loop. Neither looked very promising.

"It is 1995, November the 1st. Just what was it you did last night?" McGonogall glared at him, her tone full of promised reprimand. "Though I am loathe to admit it, at least you aren't a lion."

That made Harry do a double take. He glanced down at his clothes and sputtered in shock. His pajamas were _green_ and _silver_! Was he a Slytherin in this timeline? What the heck was going on! His Professor had told him the correct date, but this couldn't be right, he'd always been a Gryffindor.

"Um, Professor?" He paused, "I'm not sure how this happened, but I'm pretty sure I was a Gryffindor last night. Why am I now a Slytherin?"

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER!" The loud sudden screeching of his name made him flinch and move behind his Transfiguration Professor, much to the woman's amusement.

"What have we told you about messing with Time-turners! You are not ready for those just yet young man!" A red-headed woman berated him the moment she had entered the room. "You should be lucky that it was empty before you could hurt yourself."

Harry stared at his mother for a moment, before ducking out of the way of her glare. "It worked though! I went back fifteen years!"

He glanced mournfully at his friends broken empty time-turner dangling from the Professor's grip. The teen knew one thing, as he stood there and allowed his lively mother to scold him, he _never_ wanted to deal with time-turners again.


End file.
